


Finally

by sgtcalhouns



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtcalhouns/pseuds/sgtcalhouns
Summary: This takes place after saving Sugar Rush, but before Felix and Tamora officially start dating. They both desperately want to be together, but they're skirting around the issue.





	Finally

The first time it happened, they were seated next to each other at Tapper’s. Sergeant Calhoun was laughing at one of Felix’s jokes, and he hadn’t been able to stop himself from staring. He loved seeing her like that, so carefree and full of joy. She had felt his gaze and turned to face him when his eyes shifted focus, landing on her slightly parted lips. For a moment everything else disappeared, the noise of the bar fading into the background as they held their breath, each anticipating the other’s next move. Feeling the pull of his desire, Felix was just about to give in and lean forward to meet her when a loud commotion ripped through his thoughts. 

They leaned away from each other, turning to find that Sonic had run right into Tapper, causing him to drop the root beers he had been about to deliver to a group of thirsty patrons. A red-hot blush coated Felix’s cheeks as he realized how close he had just been to kissing her. As he chuckled awkwardly and then hopped off his barstool to help clean up the mess, he thought he saw a blush on her face, too.

* * *

A week later, Tamora had stopped by Fix-It Felix, Jr. to ask Felix to take a look at her cruiser. It had been acting up, and she thought he might be able to fix it. She sat down next to him as he examined the vehicle and watched as he pulled out his trusty magic hammer, repairing her cruiser in a matter of seconds. Turning to thank him, she realized how close she was to him. He seemed to realize it, too, his cheeks tinted pink. Slowly and wordlessly, they leaned in toward each other. Felix could feel her warm breath on his face as his eyes flitted shut. 

Just before their lips met, Ralph burst into the room looking for Felix. They tore away from each other, each blushing profusely and too embarrassed to even look at one another. Tamora took her cruiser and left, looking down at the floor as she thanked Felix for fixing it. Felix had never wanted to chase after her so badly.

* * *

The next evening, they had run into each other in Game Central Station. Felix rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably as he greeted her, unsure whether or not he should address what had happened the day before. He hopped up onto a bench to even out their heights.

“I’m, uh… I’m sorry about what happened yesterday,” he said meekly. 

“Don’t worry about it,” she said dismissively.

“I hope you’re not too embarrassed, I don’t think Ralph even noticed what was going on when he walked in,” Felix said. “His timing could have been better, that’s for sure.”

He balked for a moment as he realized that he had basically just admitted that he would have kissed her if it hadn’t been for Ralph’s interruption. Looking up at her, he noticed that she didn’t seem too put off by his words. He couldn’t help but wonder if she felt the same way.

Taking a deep breath, he decided that he wasn’t about to let another opportunity pass him by. He shut his eyes, leaning forward to kiss her. It was quick and light, their lips just barely brushing, but it sparked a flame deep inside him. He didn’t pull back very far, their noses still touching. They stayed that way for a few seconds before the spark of their connection propelled them forward again, their lips meeting in a fiery kiss. Tamora held him close by the front of his shirt as he wrapped his fingers around the back of her neck, toying with her short hair. They parted after a long, heated moment, both of them panting for breath. Once her breathing had evened out, Tamora spoke, breaking the silence with a sentiment that was strongly shared between them.

“ _Finally_.”


End file.
